Start brutalnej rozgrywki
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II Odcinek 1. Start brutalnej rozgrywki. Wyspa Hachijo Widzimy wyspę Hachijo, będącą areną zmagań ostatniego Battle Royale, które to wygrała nieoczekiwanie Valle. Od ostatnich wydarzeń minęło już 5 lat. Na niej tymczasem trwają jakieś prace remontowe. I to ostre. Robotnik #1: '''Powoli ściągaj to. '''Robotnik #2: Co ta szefowa tego programu wymyśliła to głowa mała... Robotnik #3: Rozkapryszona dziewucha, ale pomysły ma ciekawe. Ustawili i włączyli jakąś barierę wokół budynku, z którego na górze obserwowała okolice tajemnicza postać. ????: To będzie jeszcze lepsze co wymyślił ten mięśniak Kenneth. I dlatego skończył jak skończył. Podchodzi do postaci jakiś podwładny. Na identyfikatorze ma imię Ralph. Ralph: Wszystko gotowe madam Shana. Shana: Nie musiałeś wymawiać mojego imienia. Wszystko popsułeś! Ralph: Prze.... Shana: Znikaj mi z oczu! Szamotała rękami na lewo i prawo, żeby poszedł sobie. Ten tak też zrobił. Wyjęła krótkofalówkę. Shana: Wszystko gotowe mam nadzieje. Tajemniczy głos potwierdził, że wszystko już ok. Lecz w razie czego każe sprawdzić jej samej to i owo. Shana: 'Doskonale. Teraz już tylko.... ''3 dni później... Japonia, Tokio: '''Sprzedawca: Oddawaj to złodziejaszko! Daphne: Tere-fere kuku! Ekran zamienia się w info o postaci: ''Imię: Daphne '' ''Charakter: Wybuchowa, agresywna, potrafi uprzykrzyć życie.'' ''Umiejętności: Wykorzystywanie słabszych do swoich celów.'' ''Prognozowane miejsce przez bukmacherów: Jakieś TOP10 lub okolice.'' Powrót do sceny w Tokio. Daphne zdołała uciec sprzedawcy i ukryła się za jedną ze ścian. Daphne: Co udało mi się ukraść. Jabłko, bułka, jakaś czekolada. Not bad. Tajemnicza furgonetka podjeżdża. Wyskakuje z niej jakiś 2 osiłków. Daphne: 'Ej, co ... ''Nie zdążyła dopowiedzieć. Osiłki wepchnęły ją do furgonetki i odjechali. Krótka scenka jak zostają porwane 2 inne osoby, lecz informacji o nich na ten moment nie ma. Wiadomo tylko, że to chłopak i różowowłosa dziewczyna. ''Japończyk żegna się z jakimś chłopakiem. Chwile później zostaje napadnięty przez jakiegoś zbira. '' '''Zbir: Co tam masz cieniasie ? Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął złowieszczo. Imię: '''Drawn ''Charakter:'' Na pozór spokojny, sprowokowany może wybuchnąć. ''Umiejętności': Zna słabe punkty człowieka, posługiwanie się narzędziami chirurgicznymi. ''Prognoza bukmachera: TOP 7-10 '' Zbira widzimy teraz jak leży obezwładniony. Zaś Drawn zabiera mu jego nóż. Po chwili jak poprzednicy zostaje wepchnięty do furgonetki. Japonia, Osaka: Jakaś dziewczyna wychodzi właśnie od swojej rodziny by zrobić zakupy. '' '''Kimmi:' Nie za wiele, muszę pomyśleć co kupić. ''Imię: Kimmi '' ''Charakter: Miła, opiekuńcza i pozytywna. '' ''Umiejętności: Taniec, opiekowanie się. '' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Jedna z pierwszych ofiar. '' Widzi przed sobą jakąś panią wyglądającą na starą i schorowaną. '' '''Kimmi:' Przepraszam. Może... W tym momencie zostaje uśpiona jakimś perfumem. '' Inna część miasta: ''Japończyk gada do jakiejś dziewczyny, ale ta wydaje się niezbyt rozumie to co on mówi. '' '''Japończyk:' Baka. Po czym wykopał ją zza progu drzwi. '' '''Tracey:' Rety, co za szajbus. Mógł mi powiedzieć po angielsku lel. ''Imię: Tracey '' ''Charakter: Głupia i buja w obłokach często. '' ''Umiejętności: Brak? '' ''Prognozy bukmachera: First blood. '' Tracey: '''A co to ? ''Na ulicy leżał jakiś papierek. Jakiś pieniądz. '' '''Tracey: O ja, pisiont groszy... pfu dolarów. Papierek nagle odleciał przy skręcie na bok. '' '''Tracey:' Złapie cię. Hi hi. Poszła tam. Ktoś ją złapał i przyciągnął do siebie. Zniknęła z pola widzenia. Po tym nastała tylko głucha cisza. '' Obrzeża miasta Osaka. ''Jakiś Polski sklep, zaplecze. '' '???: Wszystko przygotowane do wymiany jak trzeba ? Ok, Marta! '''Marta: Dobrze ojcze. Marta wychodzi z pudłem pełnym broni. '' 'Imię:' Marta '' ''Charakter: Imprezowiczka, wredna jędza, bywa dokuczliwa. '' ''Umiejętności: Kłamanie, strzelanie z broni. '' ''Prognozy bukmacherów: TOP 8-11 '' Podjeżdża furgonetka. Ludzie z niej szybko uziemili ojca nie zabijając go, zaś Marta została zabrana. Pudło z bronią również... '' ''Gdzieś niedaleko poprzedniego miejsca. Inny sklep. '' '''Sprzedawca:' Kupujesz czy nie ? ??? sprawdził towar, konkretniej nóż wojskowy. '' '''Sprzedawca': Podaj swoje imię. ???: Po co ci imię, wat. Ale niech będzie. Piers. ''Imię: Piers '' ''Charakter: Nieustępliwy, bezuczuciowy, sprawiedliwy. '' ''Umiejętności: Skradanie, samoobrona, strzelanie z broni. '' ''Prognozy bukmachera: TOP 6-10 '' Sprzedawca uruchomił jakiś alarm, wyskoczyli ludzie ze ścian. '' '''Piers: '''Coś ty ku*wa od***** ? ''Piers został przez nich zabrany, sprzedawca szyderczo uśmiechnął się i pomachał jak go zabierali. Japonia, Sapporo: Park Na jednej z ławek siedzi jakiś chłopak.. Albert: '''Nie dzwoń do mnie więcej! Nie będę grał w tym filmie. ''Imię:' Albert ''Charakter: Sprytny i cierpliwy.'' ''Umiejętności: Sztuki walki, walka mieczem.'' ''Prognoza bukmachera: Zginie jakoś w połowie programu.'' Siedział na ławce i nagle został obezwładniony od tyłu. Krótka scenka jak porywają inną osobę, z którą miało się jednak problem i została ubrana w kaftan ze szpitala psychiatrycznego na wszelki wypadek. Była to dziewczyna... Inna część miasta: Widzimy dwoje ludzi. Lukaninho: '''Na pewno nie dasz się zaprosić na mecz ? '''Claudy: Ile razy mam mówić, że nie interesuje mnie to... Lukaninho II: To może jednak kino ? Claudy: 'Hmm. ''Ekran dzieli się na pół. Na jednej stronie info o nim, na drugiej o niej: ''Imię:' Lukaninho II | '''Imię:' Claudy'' ''Charakter: Ambitny i walczy do końca. | Ambitna, dąży po trupach do celu, myślicielka.'' ''Umiejętności: Nieznane | Wygimnastykowana, posługiwanie się nożami i sztyletami.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Umrze przed TOP10 | Gdzieś w TOP10'' Ciekawostka: '''Chłopak jest bratem zawodnika, który zajął 3 miejsce w poprzedniej edycji. Jednak nie wróży mu się, że dotrwa dłużej niż brat. '''Claudy: Jednak nie, to zbyt popularne. Lukaninho II: To gdzie dasz się zaprosić ? Claudy: '''A to ja mam ci odpowiedzieć ? '''Lukaninho II: Bo już sam nie wiem, wymieniłem chyba wszystko. To o meczu było ostatnim kołem. Nagle Claudy zostaje porwana, gdy on zamknął na chwile oczy. Lukaninho II: Co ? Uratuje... Jednak nie uratuje. Został obezwładniony jak ona i wszyscy inni. Wyspa Hachijo: Shana rozmawia przez telefon. ???: Mamy 12, najgorsze egzemplarze zostały złapane. Została jeszcze 8. Shana: Doszły mnie słuchy, że mieliście problem z sam wiesz kim... ???: '''Opierała się, zostało trzech naszych rannych. Ale już jest dostarczana jak wszyscy inni. '''Shana: Dobra robota. Sądziłam, że jednak któregoś zabije. ???: Moi ludzie to profesjonaliści, nie dadzą się jakiejś świrusce. Shana: Mieliście z nią problemy przecież. ???: Możemy ją rozwiązać i sama sobie ją złap. Życzę ci niezmiernego powodzenia wtedy. Shana: Okej. Nic nie mówiłam. Teraz pośpieszcie się z innymi. ???: Zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru. Shana rozłączyła się i schowała komórkę. Widać było jak testuje jakąś dziwną konstrukcje... Japonia, Saitama: Krótki urywek jak dziewczyna wyglądająca na emo zostaje porwana. Jakieś miejskie ubikacje: ??: Poczuj moc kibla, cieniasie. Tajemnicze osobniki znęcają się na jednym, wsadzając mu głowę do kibla. Johan: '...'' ''Imię:' Johan ''Charakter: Lizus, ofiara losu.'' ''Umiejętności: Podlizywanie się'' ''Prognoza bukmachera: Zostanie zabity jako jeden z pierwszych.'' ???: To twoja ostatnia.. Do pomieszczenia wpadł właśnie gaz usypiający. Ludzie w środku usnęli, a Johan zostaje zabrany. Jakiś japoński burdel(xD): Jest tam to co w każdym, tańce na rurze i różne takie inne (please). Dziewczyna: Dostanę zapłatę chyba za to ? Japończyk: 'Masz i spadaj. Jesteś dobra ale upierdliwa. ''Złapała piniądza i odwróciła się. ''Imię:' Iris ''Charakter: Denerwująca, nie panuje nad emocjami.'' ''Umiejętności: Uprzykrzanie życia innych.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: 10-15 miejsce.'' Iris wychodzi z budynku jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zostaje zaczepiona przez jakiegoś chłopaczka. Chłopak: Masz szluga ? Iris: Nie znam cię koleś, lel. Chłopak trafił w czuły punkt ludzki, którym unieszkodliwił Iris. Została wsadzona do furgonetki, która zaraz potem odjechała. Jakaś pracownia komputerowa. ??: '''Wszystko odblokowane szefie. '''Szef: '''Dobrze Jonathan... ''Imię:' Jonathan. ''Charakter: Miły, przyjacielski, otwarty na nowe znajomości.'' ''Umiejętności: Informatyk, odblokowanie szyfrów.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Nie dotrwa do TOP10'' Szef: '''Teraz zwalniam ciebie. '''Jonathan: Co ? Niby dlaczego ? Szef: 'No cóż... ''Otoczyło go trzech osiłków i zabrali go. Założyli mu tylko jakąś torbę na głowę. '''Jonathan: Co wy ze mną chcecie zrobić ? Wrzucili go bez słowa do furgonetki. Japonia, Kioto Miasto: Urywek jak zostaje wsadzony do furgonetki chłopak. Widzimy trójkę ludzi w mieście. Dwójka się kłóci. Chłopak: To nie tak jak myślisz kotku... ? Dziewczyna: Już któryś raz mi to mówisz. Nie dzwoń do mnie już. Mam cię dość. Odeszła. Chłopak pobiegł mimo to za nią po jakichś paru sekundach. Dziewczyna #2 uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. ''Imię: Eva'' ''Charakter: Samolubna i zdradziecka.'' ''Umiejętności: Pływanie, wspinanie się.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Zginie jakoś w połowie.'' Eva: Kolejna parka rozbita. Fiu fiu... Odeszła zadowolona z siebie. Furgonetka podjechała i zabrali ją. Kioto, cyrk: Klaun: Co potrafisz skoro chcesz się pokazać w cyrku. ??: No więc chyba jedynie coś takiego. Odpiął swoją rękę od wszywy i pokazał. ''Imię: Frank'' ''Charakter: Dziwak.'' ''Umiejętności: Posługiwanie bronią, odpinanie części ciała.'' ''Prognoza bukmachera: Nie dotrwa do połowy uczestników.'' Klaun: Złącz to, bo to trochę... dziwne. Frank złączył swoją rękę i był już w całości. Frank: Mogę tak ze wszystkim. Klaun: Chodź za mną. Poszli razem. Frank został uśpiony i zabrany. Klaunowi dano pieniądze i wrócił do swoich robótek. Kioto. Świątynia buddyjska. Mnich: Więc nawiedział cię demon w przeszłości tak ? ??: Zgadza się. Poniekąd dalej czuje go w sobie. Imię: '''Fiona ''Charakter:' Dziwaczka, na ogół przyjacielska. Lecz ma duże wachania nastroju i może zabić. ''Umiejętności: Poruszanie się jak ninja, ukrywanie się.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Okolice połowy programu.'' Fiona: Jest dla mnie jakaś nadzieja na odpędzenie go ? Mnich: Cóż. To może być tylko twoja wyobraźnia, że dalej siedzi w tobie. Fiona: Jestem tego pewna. Mnich: Sprawdzę co da się zrobić. Zaraz wrócę. Mnich odszedł. Była głucha cisza. Nagle jakiś głos mówił do Fiony, żeby wyszła. Fiona: Odejdź. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Szamotała się na lewo i prawo. Jakimś dziwnym trafem wyszła przed świątynię. Fiona: 'Niech to... ''Nim się spostrzegła została porwana przez nieznanego osobnika. Mnich wrócił i nie zastając jej sobie poszedł, myśląc, że sobie odpuściła i jednak uciekła. Mijają 3 godziny. Wyspa Hachijo. Na statku, który właśnie dopływa do wyspy siedzą związani porwani. Mają torby na głowach żeby nic nie widzieli.Żołnierz wyjął komórkę. '''Żołnierz: Dostarczamy ci ich właśnie na wyspę. Shana: Dobrze, załóżcie im obrożę. Zaraz da wam je mój człowiek. Statek przystanął w porcie. Na podeście stał jakiś człowiek z torbą pełną wypełnioną obrożami. Każdemu z porwanych została założona. A oni sami prowadzeni do jakiegoś budynku. Shana również się do niego kierowała. Wraz z chroniącymi ją ludźmi. Gdy uczestnicy zostali dostarczeni do budynku. Zdjęto im wszystko co mieli. Poza jedną osobą. Żołnierze otoczyli ich, by nie narobili nic. Johan: Gdzie ja jestem ? Iris: Mogłabym spytać o to samo. Co za z cienasami przyszło mi tu stać. I co to za szopka ? Claudy: 'Może spokojniej. Na pewno zaraz nam wyjaśnią. ''Iris potknęła się o czyjąś nogę. '''Iris: Uważaj jak stoisz i zejdź mi z drogi. ??: Wybacz... ''Imię: Leanne.'' Charakter: '''Samotniczka, waleczna, cicha. ''Umiejętności: Posługiwanie się mieczem do walki, szycie.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Odpadnie dość szybko.'' '''Lukaninho II: Mogłabyś spuścić z tonu wariatko ? Iris: Kogo nazywasz wariatką ? Wydłubać ci oczy ? Wymierzyli zabójcze spojrzenia wzajemnie. Jonathan: Uspokójcie się może co... ???: Właśnie. Niepotrzebne są wojny. Imię: '''Kaka ''Charakter:' Życzliwy, lubi pomagać. ''Umiejętności: Szybko uczy się nowych sztuczek.'' Prognozy bukmachera: '''Odpadnie szybko. '''Lukaninho: To ona zaczęła drzeć mordę. Iris: Sam masz mordę. Claudy; '''Jak dzieci... '''Piers: My to my, ale czemu ta tutaj... Pokazał na dziewczynę będącą w kaftanie z psychiatryka. I maskę na twarzy jak Hannibal Lecter. Piers: ..jest tak urządzona ? Drawn: '''Zapewne jest niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. '''Tracey: Zaraz mogę to sprawdzić. Zaczęła iść z zamiarem zdjęcia jej tego kaftanu. Frank ją powstrzymał. Frank: To nie najlepszy pomysł. ??: On ma racje. Wolę nie wiedzieć czemu ona w nim jest. Imię: '''Thomas ''Charakter:' Sprytny, samotnik Umiejętności: '''Posługiwanie się bronią palną. ''Prognozy bukmachera:' Okolice TOP10 Pewien żołnierz dostaje jakiś rozkaz. Podchodzi do tajemniczej dziewczyny i zdejmuje jej kaftan. Ta gdy została rozwiązana zaczyna iść ze złowrogymi zamiarami w kierunku wszystkich innych. Powstrzymuje ją inna dziewczyna. ???: '''Nie tak prędko, wiem co zamierzasz. ''Imię:' Yukiyo. ''Charakter: Pewna siebie, utrapienie dla innych.'' ''Umiejętności: Sztuki walki, podobno może rzucić klątwę voodoo.'' ''Prognozy bukmachera: Kandydatka do wygrania. Minimum TOP 5.'' Yukiyo: Zapewne wolałabyś się pobawić niż robić od razu masakrę. ??: Chyba jednak masz racje. Imię: '''Jurgita ''Charakter:' Sadystka, diabeł totalny. ''Umiejętności: Posługiwanie się nożami etc. , maskowanie, ukrywanie się.'' ''Prognoza bukmachera: Główna faworytka do przetrwania.'' Jurgita: Jak teraz was zabije pokolei nie będzie zabawy. Mrau. Wszyscy oprócz Yukiyo, Piersa i Iris spojrzeli na nią przestraszeni. Piers: Nie robisz na mnie wrażenia koleżanko. Jurgita: Więc chyba mam pierwszą ofiarę. Iris: A co powiem jak też jakoś nie straszysz ? Jurgita: Ten tu wygląda ciekawiej niż ty, wieśniaro. Iris: Wyplujesz te słowa zaraz. Jurgita: Nie zawracaj mi dupy, proszę cię. Iris miała zamiar podejść to Daphne jej podłożyła nogę. Daphne: Zamkniesz się wreszcie ? Drąca się szajbusko. Iris: Arghhh... Mam was dość. Tracey: 'Moje pisiont dolarów, mam je. ''Zadowolona pokazała wszystkim. Marta jej zabrała. '''Tracey: Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło. Marta: Nie przyda ci się. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego gdzie jesteśmy. Piers, Claudy & Lukaninho II; 'You don't say ? '''Albert: '''Na pewno jest jakieś wyjście. Dzwonię do mojego... nie mam komórki! NIEEE ''Wszyscy inni też chcieli to sprawdzić. Również nie mieli. '''Kimmi: Ktoś też wie, co to za obroże mamy na szyjach ? Wszyscy złapali za swoje obroże. Lukaninho II: '''Ale nie traktujcie nas jak psów... Ja pier*ole '''Johan: '''Ja się już... '''Lukaninho II: Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie ? Johan; 'Nevermind... ''Tymczasem drzwi otworzyły się. Wyszedła z niej Shana z obstawą. '''Shana: Witam was drodzy uczestnicy. Jonathan: Uczestnicy czego ? Marta: I po co nam założyłaś te obroże ? Tracey: 'Czy dostanę moje pisiont dolarów co znalazłam ? Bo ktoś mi zabrał... '''Shana: '''Wszystkiego dowiecie się teraz. Ekran. ''Shana wcisnęła guzik na pilocie i ekran wyłonił się ze ściany za nią. Na nim zaczął lecieć filmik pokazowy odnośnie obroży, którą każdy ma. Czego nie robić etc. I kiedy może on wybuchnąć. Większość spanikowała po obejrzeniu tego. Jakiś żołnierz strzelił w górę i uczestnicy ogarnęli się. '''Shana: Najważniejsze zasady tego co was czeka: 1. Gra trwa 7 dni. 2. Po 7 dniach, jeśli nie ma jednego zwycięzcy to wszystkim, którzy jeszcze żyją wybucha obroża. I ostatecznie wtedy nikt nie wygrywa. 3. Dostaniecie zaraz każdy potrzebny sprzęt, który pozwoli wam przetrwać jakiś czas na wyspie. Jedzenie, apteczka i oczywiście broń, która moglibyście zabić innych. Nie wszystkie z nich służa do zabijania. Ale to już kwestia szczęścia. Shana: Teraz przyszedł czas na pytania. Fiona: A co jak ktoś będzie próbował uciec z wyspy ? Shana: Obroża wybuchnie of course. Shana: Nie mamy czasu. Dlatego też. Pstryknęła palcami i wjechały plecaki ze sprzętem. Shana: '''Dostaniecie je w kolejności randomowej. Każdy będzie miał określony numer, którym będzie oznaczony. Wasz numer będzie tym, jako którzy wyjdziecie stąd i zaczniecie grę. Numer 1 to... Kaka. '''Kaka: Jestem! Rzucają mu jego sprzęt, wybiega. Następnym, który wybiega bez słowa: Nr. 2: Thomas Shana: Nr. 3 oznaczony/oznaczona zostaje.... Jurgita. Ho ho... Jurgita złapała swój plecak. Jurgita: 'Będę na was czaiła się i wyrżnę was jeden po drugim. Miau... ''Wszyscy obserwowali jak wychodziła i przełknęli ślinę. Wyszedła z budynku. Następni, których kolej przyszła byli: Nr. 4: Albert Nr. 5: Frank Nr. 6: Piers Nr. 7: Tracey Nr. 8: Lukaninho II '''Lukaninho II: Zaczekam na ciebie Claudyneczko. Puścił oczko by zauważyła. Ta przewróciła oczyma. Wyszedł. Nr. 9: Daphne Nr. 10: Kimmi Nr. 11: Drawn Nr. 12: Johan Nr. 13: Eva Nr. 14: Fiona Nr. 15: Iris Nr. 16: Marta Nr. 17: Yukiyo Nr. 18: Leanne Nr. 19: Jonathan Nr. 20: Claudy Claudy: Czemu ja jestem ostatnia. Shana: Nie wiem, tak zdecydowało losowanko. Claudy: Oczywiście. Specjalnie to zrobiłaś. Shana: Nie marudź tylko ruszaj do swojego rycerza bo chyba czeka. Widzi go na ekranie, że czeka na zewnątrz, aż wyjdzie. Claudy: '''On nie jest moim chłopakiem! Chociaż jest słodki... '''Shana: Ruszaj już. Ostatnia zawodniczka wyszła z budynku. Lukaninho II: '''No wreszcie.. wszyscy już wyszli. '''Claudy: Nie moja wina, to... Nagle ktoś zaczął do nich strzelać z łuku, ukryty w drzewach. Daphne: Zakochani powinni iść zawsze na pierwszy ogień. Lukaninho II: '''Spieprzamy stąd, widać już się zaczęło. I niektórzy traktują to bardzo poważnie. '''Claudy: Oke... Uciekli w głąb lasu. Daphne poirytowała się, gdyż straciła ich z oczu. Daphne: Psia krew. Następnym razem dorwę. Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 1:00: Na wyspie co jakiś czas można było słyszeć walki między zawodnikami. Jednak na razie żaden nie zginął. Wszyscy poza parką wyżej działają również solo, gdyż nikt nikomu nie ufa. Tracey: 'Hihi, chyba uciekłam. Co ja zrobię z tym co mam ? ''Trzymała w rękach nóż wojskowy, jej broń. 'Tracey: '''Będę otwierać tym puszki. ''Tracey nagle oberwała w nogę z jakiegoś pistoletu. Upadła i zaczęła płakać. '''Tracey: Ałłł, jak to boli. Jurgita wyłania się zza drzewa. Jurgita: Mam swoją pierwszą ofiarę. Jupi ja ej. Podlazła do Tracey i zabrała jej nóż wojskowy. Jurgita: Miałaś też broń, którą szanuje bardziej niż ten pistolecik. Jakieś ostatnie życzenie ? Tracey: 'Tak, chciałam odzyskać swoje... ''Jurgita poderżnęła jej gardło, ta nie skończyła swojego zdania. 'Jurgita: '''Tylko żartowałam. Frajerka. ''Zabrała ważniejsze rzeczy od Tracey i odszedła. Nr. 7: Tracey. Nie żyje. Zostało 19 zawodników. Inna część wyspy. 'Jonathan: '''Czas zaszyć się czy też znaleźć jakiś komputer... ''Obserwuje go z ukrycia jakaś dziewczyna. Okazało się, że to Iris. Niedaleko ich tymczasem trwa walka. '''Eva: Różowa psycholko doigrałaś się. Yukiyo: Ciekawa potyczka. Ja miecz, ty kosa. Choć zaraz... nie masz szans. Eva: To się okaże... Wymachiwała to jedna to druga. Każda broniła sie skutecznie. Yukiyo: No muszę powiedzieć, że skutecznie się bronisz. Aż szkoda, że zginiesz już na początku. Eva: Nie doceniasz... Eva odsłoniła się i Yukiyo jednym ciosem odcięła jej głowę. Yukiyo: Mówiłam ci iż umrzesz. Ale nie powiem.. byłabyś godnym przeciwnikiem. Lecz miałaś pecha. Adios. Zabrała jej jedzenie i apteczkę i odeszła. Kosa została pozostawiona przy ciele. Nr. 13: Eva - nie żyje. Zostało 18 zawodników. Kamera wróciła do Shany. Shana: Na tym skończymy dzisiejszy odcinek. Mamy już 2 ofiary programu. Kto zginie w następnych odcinkach, a kto wyjdzie zwycięsko dowiecie się w następnych odcinkach... BATTLE ROYALE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Jak oceniasz odcinek ? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II